


The Nightmare

by Oneshots_by_Reena (Reena_fanlife)



Category: Joeck - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Joeck - Freeform, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:51:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8891437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reena_fanlife/pseuds/Oneshots_by_Reena
Summary: Prompt from inbox: Joeck fluff at the gleam Christmas party, Jack has a nightmare and panics and Joe calms him down, could be romance or bromance. Include conor somehow? Even though he wasn’t there lol.Jack has a nightmare and Joe comforts him, Conor is mentioned.Follow me on Tumblr too: buttercream-maynardOneshots_by_ReenaFind this on Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/348113471-the-nightmare-joeck-oneshot-joe-sugg-jack-maynard





	

As soon as he’d heard the younger boy scream, Joe ran into Jack’s room trying to wake him. Jack shot up, eyes wide and red from his dream. Worried, the older boy slowly sat down in front of him, as not to startle the him. Joe hated seeing him like this, so lost and frustrated. Jack was scared, he didn’t know what had happened or where he was.

But just as Jack came to his senses he was hyperventilating, breaths rapid and shallow. Joe was worried, really worried. He’d seen Jack have a few panic attacks before but never like this - he didn’t know what to do. The young boy was confused and frustrated that he had let something like a nightmare get to him. He couldn’t think of anything to do but panic, he didn’t know how to help himself.

Taking control of the situation, Joe grabbed Jack by the shoulders and held his shaking figure, with firm but gentle pressure. Joe was like a light guiding Jack to safety, he made him feel safe and secure. As Joe leaned towards him, Jack dropped his head down onto his shoulder, his breaths beginning to slow. That’s when Joe wrapped his arms around the younger boy, holding him tightly and letting him calm down.

Although calm, Jack was still crying quietly, sniffling every so often. He latched onto Joe’s waist like his life depended on it. Sighing in relief that Jack was no longer panicking, Joe unenveloped from their embrace and sat face to face with Jack but never letting go of his hand. He stared into the boys’ eyes, but he only looked at his laps, in embarrassment. Letting his forehead touch Jack’s he whispered quietly ‘Better?’. Jack just nodded, unable to find words. ‘Let me get you some water’ Joe said as he got up.

Except Jack didn’t let go of his hand, pulling the boy back towards him. ‘I just need _you_ ’, he finally said, his voice still scratchy. Joe understood, the boy didn’t want to be left alone after such an ordeal. Still holding Jack’s hand, Joe lay down on the bed pulling the younger boy down with him. They were both facing each other, Jack’s face tucked into Joe’s neck. His palms lay flat on his strong chest. It made him feel secure and loved. Joe had both arms wrapped around Jack’s frame, holding him close. They lay like this for a while, engulfed in each other’s warmth.

Jack was the first one to speak up. ‘When we were little, Conor and I were in a car crash. Our uncle was taking us to see our first football match when he lost control of the wheel. The people in the other car were badly hurt, there was so much screaming and blood everywhere.’ Jack spoke, wincing, as Joe rubbed his back. ‘I was reliving that experience. Except this time I didn’t have my brother with me, everyone had forgotten about me. I was just alone and I couldn’t help the people that were dying.’

Joe thought for a moment before speaking, 'I wouldn’t let you be alone, not ever.’ Jack couldn’t help but shed tears again, crying softly into the older boys chest. He was so overwhelmed by how much Joe loved and cared for him that he couldn’t hold his tears back.

'Do you want to speak to your brother?’, Joe asked. He knew Conor was very protective of his little brother and maybe talking to him would make Jack feel better. 'I’ll speak to him in the morning’, Jack replied softly, wiping his tears. They stayed in each other’s embrace for the remainder of the night, sleeping peacefully knowing the other was beside them.

What they didn’t know of course was that Conor had also woken up to his brother’s screams that night, but Joe had got to him first. Seeing how Joe was able to handle the situation so well, Conor stayed leant against the door not wanting to disturb the pair. As much he wanted to run over to his little brother and hug him, Joe seemed to be doing everything just right. He smiled to himself, thankful that his friends cared for each other so much. And if there was something more than friendship developing between his brother and Joe, well, he’d be rooting for them the whole way.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first oneshot, thank you so much for the prompt I really enjoyed writing it.  
> Feel free to send other prompts, I’m usually quite quick with them.  
> Kind regards,  
> Reena x


End file.
